


As Written By The Victors

by AnjuAddams



Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 06:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnjuAddams/pseuds/AnjuAddams
Summary: Through the Kaleidoscope, there are an infinite number of ways the Fourth Holy Grail War could have gone. When Kirei Kotomine summons a much different Assassin, the Einzberns do not find Avalon and Waver steals a parcel delivered from France, it begins the start of a new war, of seven different Servants (Contains new Historical Servants, Canon Divergence, and new Character Deaths!)





	As Written By The Victors

**_AN:_ ** _Way back when, I originally wrote a little fanfic called 'As Written By The Victors' that got fairly popular. I never finished it and it only got up to twelve chapters and fifty-eight thousand words before I called it quits, re-read it, hated it and deleted it. Since that time, I've been working a lot harder on actually putting out a decent story with a good length, even if it takes a long time between chapters. Considering how this first chapter alone, without the added AN and Title, is about 9000 words, and that other really popular Fate/Stay Night fanfics like 'From Fake Dreams' have been going on for years at this point, I should be alright. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the much-improved version, and if anyone really wants to see it, I'll upload the old version in one big chunked story. If you have any more questions, leave a review if you like and I'll answer in the next chapter._

_See you on the other side!_

**_Disclaimer_** _: All copyrighted materials belong to their respective creators and are not owned by me._

* * *

**_As Written By The Victors_ **

**_Prologue 1: Assassin_ **

**_by Anju Addams_ **

* * *

**_Fuyuki City, Japan (Three Weeks Before the War)_ **

A bitter winter chill had settled in, after one of the more extreme rainfalls in the city of Fuyuki's near history. The streets themselves were mostly empty, the residents staying indoors to keep cozy and warm away from the harsh winds outside. Those who did find themselves braving the streets had eventually moved inside themselves, searching out restaurants, shops and the enticing glow of their chosen bar, and as night drew over the town, there was eerie quiet in the air, discouraging several stragglers who were still out to venture any further.

To those who usually visited the town from distant locales, it had been quite surprising to find the city in such a dreary and moody state. It wasn't often, nearly never in fact, that the normally bustling marketplaces and shopping malls that were so teeming with life were completely devoid of anything resembling a human being. Even during the harshest winter months seen in previous years, the city was often alight with the sounds of children's laughter as they played around merrily, building snowmen and throwing snowballs, alongside the hustle and bustle of the city's vibrant nightlife as the more mature residents relaxed from a long honest day's work.

Perhaps if those visitors had looked closer, and studied the wary looks the town's citizens passed to each other as they walked by, they would have asked what was wrong. And something was definitely wrong. It hadn't gotten outside of the city just yet, as the police and even the residents had been keeping a tight lid on the incidents, almost as if they were pretending that they hadn't even happened. But happen they did, even if you could forgive the ignorant masses from outside who had no clue as to why there was such a thick depressive air around the area.

Over the past few months, several murders had occurred in various districts around the city. Nobody had really thought much of it, assured by the fact that each one had taken place so far apart from each other, and their faith in the police to catch the obviously disturbed individual. But as the months had dragged on, the killings worsening in body count and how close they were to each other, the citizens began to lose faith. Soon it had become normal for them to wake up once each week to find another gruesome article displayed on the front page of the local newspaper. Eventually, as fear and paranoia overran them, they'd begun seceding indoors, away from the outside along with shunning anyone who approached them on the street. After all, the murderer could be anyone. Not even the police, who were, admittedly, stretched to the bare bones investigating the case, could correctly identify any of their suspects.

They'd checked out, and arrested as many as they could, going through the long list of anyone they had ever charged, be it assaulters, domestic abusers, robbers, child molesters, and, what had become quite contested, a few members of the local Fujimura yakuza clan. But every time they thought they had cracked the case and put the criminal behind bars, another person turned up dead. Whoever the killer was, he or she, they were good. It had gotten to the point when even those who never left the vicinity of their houses were not safe as they seemed to go after anyone, be it man, woman or children. Still, the city went on as normally as it could, men and women still went to their jobs, children still went to school, trying their best to forget the horrific events taking place.

But not all the residents of Fuyuki City had given up hope just yet. Those select few who still held at least some faith in whatever divine being that existed out there, had braved the dangerous streets and the terrible weather to make their way to the local church. It was a long walk from the main residential districts of the city to the place where it rested, but since it was the only church in town, it was the only place they could go to have their prayers answered. Thanks to the generous nature of the local priest, for which he was quite famous for, the doors had been opened every day inviting those who made the journey inwards, and giving them the respite they so dearly needed.

Today, however, things were much different. Even the earliest visitors had arrived to see the church doors locked and bolted, and no matter how much they'd tried, they would not open. Soon, a large crowd had gathered outside before the kindly gentleman that was the aforementioned priest had appeared to announce that unfortunately, due to a family emergency involving his son, a less known member of society, that the church would be closed for the day. With heavy hearts in their chests, the group had dispersed, hurrying back to the confines of their own homes in the hopes of safety leaving the priest to head back inside.

What the group didn't know however was that was no family emergency. In fact, the priest's son, a young man named Kirei Kotomine was quite healthy and well, at least physically. Instead, the actual reason the church had been closed was due to the fact that a plan, almost three years, or sixty depending on how you looked at it was finally coming into place. A secret plan, involving a secret society of magus the priest was affiliated with.

The thought of finally seeing his childhood dream come true had left Risei Kotomine absolutely ecstatic. His son did not share the same sentiments. He wasn't really feeling happy in the slightest.

That was not because Kirei Kotomine was not the sort of person to be depressingly sad, at least most of the time. Rather, he was the sort of man who didn't really feel much at all. This had, quite paradoxically, haunted him from a young age, when he'd discovered that he simply could not feel any joy the same way other people felt it. Things that brought others happiness had brought him none, and he'd always wondered why. Why? Why was it he of all people, a devoted son of God, the child of a priest, that was cursed with this unbearable existence? He tried so hard to understand, to find a way to feel some mote of happiness, but no matter what he tried, he could not. Even more drastic events such as harming himself brought him nothing, pleasure or pain. For ten long arduous years, he buried himself in the work of the Church, rising up to become a member of the Eight Sacrament until the day he had met his wife.

The man had always longed for a family, if not out of love, but a desire to see true beauty and his desire had been granted. Yet, the woman he had chosen to marry, Claudia, did not have long to live. A sickly, diseased person from birth, their relationship had been doomed from the very start. Still, he tried earnestly to find any love he could for her, while she loved him fully in return, resulting in the birth of his only daughter. Even that blessing did not foster any love in his rotten heart. He anguished, day in and day out until the moment came when he finally learned the truth. A revelation revealed itself to his very eyes, on the day his wife took her own life, convinced that he did truly love her. The last words that she spoke about the tears in his eyes, was proof, she said, that he loved her more than anything.

It was a  _lie._

The reason Kirei Kotomine had been crying was not because of the actions his wife had taken so desperately in order to convince him. Instead, the reason he had been crying was that it was he, her own husband, that wanted to end her life so desperately. He had imagined himself, his rough callused hands  _squeezing_  around her slender pale neck, choking the weak life from her body. It brought him both joy and anguish. So much anguish that he could no longer bring himself to accept salvation any longer. Cruelly abandoning his only child in the care of her relatives, he buried himself once again into his work.

Then by chance, mere days after his wife's passing, strange marks had ingrained themselves on his skin seemingly for no reason. After mentioning them to his father, the man had immediately asked him to come to Italy where he'd been pulled into meeting a certain magus, the head of the Tohsaka family, Tokiomi. There, between the pillars of the hall, they had been standing in, he had learned of the ritual of the Holy Grail War. A gutless war fought between seven heretical masters and their Servants, Heroic Spirits recalled from the dead, all wanting what the Holy Grail offered.

Their wishes come true.

Kirei Kotomine had not understood. Actually, he still did not understand. He himself certainly held no desires or wants of the so-called holy object, no aspirations he wanted granting. So why had it chosen him of all people? Surely, there were countless magi out there dreaming desperately for something beyond what they could achieve. But, he'd wondered, he did not claim to know what the Grail wanted out of him, and he resigned himself to fulfilling the task both his father, who would monitor the Masters and Servants as Overseer, and his new magic teacher, Tokiomi wanted him to do, in order for the Tohsaka clan to finally achieve their long-held desire to reach Akasha, the Root.

_Still,_  he had mused,  _why was it me?_

The only thing that he could find interesting about the war was the arrival of a certain man. It had happened during the time when Tohsaka's spies within the Clock Tower had relayed information regarding some of the chosen Masters back to them. Kirei had spent some time alone, studying each one as best he could, in an attempt to find their weaknesses, their strengths, all to determine how easily they could be taken down. For several of them, it had been a child's game to figure out, the wealth of information so vast, and yet their fields of study so limited. Only one person had stood out to him in all that time. A single man, hired by the Einzbern clan, the so-called Magus Killer, Kiritsugu Emiya. What had drawn Kirei to the hired killer was just how ruthless he was, using mundane weapons more often than Magecraft to strike down his enemies, and causing destruction wherever he went. A man who had no regards for the countless innocent lives he had taken in his pursuit of others, be it causing a plane crash or leveling out a building. It had all fascinated the former executor and he began to wonder just what a man like Kiritsugu Emiya would want from the Holy Grail. If he could find out something like that, he might just be able to figure out the purpose he  _desperately_  wanted in life.

Since that day in Italy, several years had passed.

Kirei had spent most of that time learning under Tohsaka until finally, mere days ago, that man had pronounced him ready to summon his Servant. The plan was rather simple, especially for someone with a mind as cunning as Tohsaka's. It involved Kirei summoning one of the only two guaranteed Servants that one could acquire, to use as a spy against the other Masters. While the first guaranteed class, Berserker, was not known for being rather...subtle, the second class, that of Assassin was.

In fact, from what he had learned, there was only one group of legends that the Grail could call from, the legends of an Arabic land far away, a legend involving the Hassan-e Sabbāh, a group of like-minded individuals who'd formed the greatest group of hired killers in the world. Since, according to previous Holy Grail Wars, simply speaking the term 'assassin' during the ritual always presented a member of the Hassan-e Sabbāh clan. In particular, though, the plan was to summon a certain member, a legendary figure used in a previous war, able to create numerous bodies. If they could get that Servant, it, and along with Tohsaka's idea to summon the strongest Servant known to them, onto the battlefield, they would have already won.

As it was, Kirei had performed the ritual perfectly, down to the last tee. The summoning circle had been drawn perfectly, in the middle of the pews of his father's church, he'd made sure to speak the correct lines of the chant. In that regard, nothing could have gone better for the former executor.

As soon as he'd finished the chant, memorized by a thousand repetitions, practiced rigidly day in and day out, the light that formed was momentarily blinding, with a cloud of thick smog appearing at the same time. Waving away some of the smoke with his hand, Kirei knew that he had done all the necessary steps right. There was clearly a person standing in the circle, though at the moment what they looked like he could not tell. And yet, there was something in him, buried deeply in his rotten, malformed heart, that sensed something was wrong, that whatever he had produced was entirely different than what he expected.

So why had  _this_  happened?

It took a few seconds before the light died down and the smoke cleared, that Kirei Kotomine could look fully upon his Servant. He looked onwards as the figure standing within the circle turned to him, regarding his presence with judging eyes. He knew then, as the two continued to study one another, that he had failed in summoning the legendary presence that Tohsaka had so been hoping for. The Servant he now had was no Old Man of the Mountain. No, how could the person in front of him be such a person? It was an impossibility, staring him right in the face.

Yet, despite that, he remained composed, his stony face not moving an inch in surprise.

"You are not the Hassan-e Sabbāh," he spoke the first words that came to mind. The young woman, dressed in one of the fanciest kimono he had ever seen, that had been dyed a garishly purple colour and patterned with the image of a bellflower, looked at him with wide blue eyes. Despite the look of pure bemusement clear on her face, she looked rather plain, if it weren't for the pockmarked scars that cut across her face harshly and the exceedingly large and shiny forehead just below her hairline. The only other noteworthy thing was the way she was standing, which belayed a calm attitude, though she was in fact, clutching onto the hilt of a katana sheathed to her side with a tiny pale hand. "I was informed that he would most certainly appear." he added on for good measure.

"No, I am afraid I am not anyone like that," a soft, melodious voice escaped her lips. "Though I am definitely a member of the Assassin class even if I am not what you desired. I haven't caused you any trouble by appearing like that have I, Master?"

With her free hand, she gestured towards the Command Seals imprinted on Kirei's arm. "I do hope that you can at least accept me as your Servant. I would hate to have come here for no reason at all, you see." After her speech, she bent her body forward into a neat, yet quick, bow. Kirei's sharp eyes observed her, noting that she had performed the greeting with ease, something that came after years of practice. Between that and her clothing, it became clear that she had lived at some time in Japan's distant past.

"It does not bother me in the slightest." Kirei waved away her concerns bluntly. "Rather, the man I have allied myself with for this war was expecting the Hassan. I suppose that he will have to rethink his plans now. At least you have been summoned as Assassin. I do not know how he would react had you been any other class." That was at least the truth.

He simply had no idea how the magus would react to this new found predicament. Kirei knew that the man had been banking on a specific type of Servant, for what reason he did not understand yet, and it would be curious to see how this played out. Perhaps if Tohsaka managed to procure the relic he had been searching for in Israel, it wouldn't be too hard to plan a new strategy for absolute victory. Not that Kirei minded because he was more interested in a certain Master that would be arriving in Japan soon.

The assassin cocked her head to the side in such an outlandish way that he thought her neck would snap. She was definitely confused and he supposed an alliance would seem rather bizarre, since Masters were supposed to work alone, fighting each other, not becoming allies, only one winning in the end. He also knew that, generally, Servants also disliked working together since they all desired the Grail for one reason or another. But, Assassin would have no choice or say in the matter, she would have to obey him, even if it meant abandoning her own goals. Kirei simply did not have one that he could think of.

"You've allied yourself with an enemy Master, my Master?" she inquired. "Why is that? I am sure that something like the Holy Grail War, between seven Masters and seven Servants, does not regularly produce alliances, and so quickly at that. This strange ally of yours, can he be trusted not to betray you at a moment's notice? I'm afraid you should be worried and prepared, as no doubt he is thinking the same thing. If you desire to gain anything from the Holy Grail, you must tread carefully. Anyone and everyone in this war will be your enemy. I've met too many in life who turned against me, in the end. All of them turned against me and made me their enemy. I cannot stand the sight of it any longer!" she said, a rising pitch in her voice. "I beg of you, don't get fooled!"

_What an odd woman,_  he thought secretly.  _Still, she seems remarkably astute..._

"Tohsaka is an old family friend and the man who taught me as a student once he learned of the Command Seals I received," he answered confidently. "It is his victory we are working towards as of now, and we shall be meeting him very soon. I'm sure that he will be curious to meet you. As for taking hold of the Holy Grail myself, there is no need. As a man who is devoted solely to God, I do not desire it or any promises it grants." Assassin drew back slightly; before leaning forward to peer closer.

"Is that so? Not one wish, none at all?" she mused, blinking owlishly. "Well, that is most delightful! As we Servants are supposed to be summoned by the one most compatible enough to ourselves, I really should not be surprised. To think that I would be summoned by the person with no ideal of their own is rather lucky. I myself have nothing to be granted but the thrill of battle. As long as you can promise that, I am in no hurry, and will work alongside you to lead your ally towards the Grail. You are my Master, and your orders are my command."

The former executor bowed his head in acknowledgment. It did indeed seem that he and his Servant were more compatible that it had first appeared, perhaps why she over the Hassan entity had been brought here instead. Regarding her nature, Kirei did not know what to think as she appeared to genuinely be a polite and well-mannered woman, though one with a little bloodlust in her veins, judging by her earlier comment about the thrill of battle, something, he wondered reluctantly, that perhaps, just perhaps, he understood. He could not claim that the way she presented herself was her true image and not some deceitful mask, as he had only just met her.

On the other hand, if it were true, Tohsaka would also be pleased to know that the woman would actually obey, a concern the man and Kirei's father had originally thought about the Hassan anyway since they were not sure of how violent and opposing the assassin would be. The magus had told him as much that if the Hassan would not listen to his Master, then it would be up to Kirei to use a Command Seal, a precious commodity that neither one of them wanted to waste before the War had even begun. There was also the second concern Tohsaka had raised about the capabilities of Kirei's Servant. It would not do for them to be given a weak one.

Thankfully, it appeared she was not going to be extremely outclassed in that regard. From the moment she had first appeared, he had made sure to check her basic parameters, a skill that belonged to all Masters who had successfully contracted. Upon checking, he had noted that her 'Presence Concealment' ranking, that should have been quite high for an Assassin class Servant, was alarmingly low, almost to the point of being useless. Definitely, something that would have to be worked around, if he needed to keep an eye on the other opponents. However, her 'Endurance' stat as well as her 'Strength' stat, were ranked as above average, unusual for the normally combat-weak Assassin grouping. Her 'Agility' though quite high, was nothing to scoff at for her average class parameters and neither was her 'Mana' stat, which was abysmally useless.

There were a few other skills to take note of, including a 'Military Tactics' and even a 'Clairvoyance' that were good, but not great. Her Noble Phantasm on the other hand, something whose name he could not yet see, was noteworthy in that it was both Anti-Army and exceptionally powerful. Coupled with her 'Strength', 'Agility' and 'Endurance' he was sure that she would at least hold her own without backup.

"Hmmm, interesting," he murmured. Assassin looked at him quizzically. "I was just looking at your stats," he explained. "For an Assassin class Servant, you are much more than expected, except for your Presence Concealment that is. Is that some reason it is so low, in a person such as you? I assumed that all members of your class would have a high ranking."

The violet-haired woman grimaced; the sharp lines of her scars digging unflatteringly into her face. It did not suit her and he found himself much preferring her calmer features. "I suppose it would have to do with the way I have been summoned. If I am being honest, I'm much better suited to being either a Saber or an Archer. Perhaps even a Berserker class there too. In life, I only really performed one real assassination, which just so happens to be my most famous deed. As a warrior who fought in full view on the front lines of the battlefield, I wasn't one for hiding away. In any case, there is not much I can do about it now, so rest assured, my others skills will be more than enough for the task at hand. Whatever that task may be." she added on as an afterthought.

Kirei wasn't really listening much at the end there. What his Servant had told him was most intriguing, and his mind raced at the thought of it. Despite being Japanese himself, Kirei could not claim to be an expert in Japanese history nor folklore. Of the various tales he knew, only a select few contained anyone related to assassinations and even then, half of those legends belonged to men. Even further narrowing it down, was her mention of battle. Had she perhaps, he wondered, come from a time when wars were common across the country? The only era he could think of would have been the Warring Clans era, more commonly known as the Sengoku Jidai.

"Are you Fūma Kotarō?" he asked. "Or are you instead, Katō Danzō or perhaps even Mochizuki Chiyome?" Those were the only three Japanese assassins he could recall from old history texts. Either way, he was not really bothered about her identity. A Servant was just a Servant of course. If she wanted to keep her true name to herself, then so be it. It would at least keep the other Masters from finding out quicker and devising a strategy against her.

His servant flushed, a scarlet red crossing her cheeks. From the sleeves of her kimono, she pulled out an elaborate fan, the type of ones he had seen in period dramas from which little tassels hung fancily. In Assassin's case, the fan was crafted in the same colour as her hair, just like nearly everything she wore already and was decorated with the same bellflower design as her kimono. The woman was now actually fanning herself, appearing to be slightly embarrassed. "Oh no, my Master, if only that were true," she spoke genteelly. "Someone as famous as the three most famous assassins to ever come from my country? Well, I am flattered that you would think of me on the same level as them but I am a much less noteworthy person in the scheme of things,  _assassin-wise_  that is."

"Regardless," Kirei began, studying her more intently. "I am more interested in the Clairvoyance skill you have. I had heard from my teacher that those of a higher level are capable of precognition and future-seeing, but the rank you have achieved is not above average. In your case, what does it mean in terms of skill to you?"

Assassin beamed, even if she wasn't being praised. "Ah, of course, I'm glad that has been included in my legend, even though I have been summoned under a different class. I presume that it is a leftover from my previously mentioned ability to be summoned as an Archer, as it allows me the power to see much farther distances than the ordinary human eye. Let's say that from here..." she leaned to the side and looked behind him, only to point at a tiny poster on the business board pinned up on the back wall. "I am perfectly capable of reading that poster as clear as day. 'Come visit Cafe Ahnenerbe, nya~ See our fancy collection of old liquors.' Hmmm...what an odd thing to write. Most strange... Anyhow, even though I used that as an example, I can use it for much greater distances than that. It would be perfect for spying on the enemy from such ranges too!"

"Which is more than perfect for an Assassin," noted Kirei gaining an enthusiastic nod from the woman. Certainly, if her ability to hide from others was so low. Perhaps it would indeed prove useful in the future. "Still, I would like to know more. Explain the purpose of the Military Tactics skill." It wasn't the best time to be asking the Servant such things since he had a meeting to keep, but knowing what his Servant could and couldn't do would help in the long run. Especially if Tohsaka knew as soon as possible in order to rethink his strategy.

"It's a special skill given to those who displayed great prowess in strategizing armies on the battlefield," she told him. "While it's pretty much pointless for one-on-one fights, it is especially advantageous when in a full-on fight between mobilized forces. You've seen my Anti-Army Noble Phantasm too right? Well, thanks to Military Tactics, it's power is ranked at A instead of being something like a low B-. As a bonus, using it against another Anti-Army Noble Phantasm would raise the rank to an A+! Amazing, right?"

"I suppose," he said carefully. "I wouldn't know, having not seen it in action. A useful tool that could catch our enemies off guard, certainly. An A+ Noble Phantasm is quite rare apparently. Whatever it is, the legend it is must be ingrained in human history quite deeply to be so powerful. Thinking about everything you have told me, I am led to believe you are certainly unique. Unexpectable, even."

She giggled demurely, hiding another blush behind her fan. "Thanks, Master! But that's not all! I have  _lots_  more secrets up these sleeves." she hinted, waving the arms of her kimono around.

Kirei would have delved deeper, but the night was drawing in and they had certainly been talking for long enough. His father, who had felt quite anxious indeed about the summoning had refrained from witnessing the event. Too nervewracking, he had told his son before making his way to his office to finish off some late night paperwork. Not before requesting that he meet the Servant afterward, however, in order to make sure that Tokiomi got the necessary information on how things had been going and also as a standard for the Overseer of the whole thing. It would be unpolite, therefore, to keep his father waiting any longer.

"Come along, Assassin," he ordered. "It is time for us to meet with the Overseer of the Fourth Holy Grail War, and the man who is my father. Risei Kotomine."

* * *

Even though it was only a short walk from the main hall of the chapel to his father's study, Assassin had insisted on returning to a spiritual form as they walked. Why she did this in the first place, instead of walk alongside him was for a simple reason. Since Servants being constantly materialized in the world drained their Master of magical energy, it was much easier for them to remain in an intangible state when out of battle; so that the Master could recover quicker especially if the Servant had used a Noble Phantasm.

Unfortunately, the payoff of this state was that the Servant was not able to use their five senses of being and were left to navigate, as it were, by magical signatures alone. That was, unless, a Servant and a Master set up a visual and mental link to each other, allowing a secretive form of communication and the power to share what they saw to the other. This link, in fact, was what Assassin was using now as the pair passed through a small door at the edge of the main hall, into one of the back corridors.

**(Well you've done well for yourself Master. You've gotten quite the cozy little place here, even if I don't have any other places quite like it to compare. To think that after centuries passing by to get to this time, Christianity has become so widely accepted by this country when it was so different when I was alive. Back then, I suppose, we didn't really appreciate the western concept of religion.)**

**(That is still true,)**  he mentioned back,  **(Not many people from the city actually use this church at all. The majority of them still profess to the idea of Shintoism and Buddhism. What about you, Assassin? Were you particularly religious?)**

He didn't mention that he himself had mostly fallen off the bandwagon when it came to faith in God and the Church. Not that he thought it mattered any less, but since he was genuinely interested in learning what he could about Assassin's true identity, it would be better if she wasn't distracted by a meaningless fact of life.

**(Me? In a unique sort of way, I guess I was. Though, I suppose you're confused right? I bet you have no idea what I mean. Well back on the battlefield you see, I didn't really have time to think about it too much, maybe because I was too focused on not dying a horrible death, such were the ways back then. It wasn't until after I was, shall we say, 'forcibly retired' that I became part of any religion. Specifically speaking, I joined a Buddhist Temple and became a monk. For that remainder of my life, I was often about spreading the word of Buddha to all that would hear it.)**

Then almost as an afterthought, like she was trying not to say anything, she added. **(Quite ironic then that my daughter was a Christian like yourself.)**

**(Yes, _ironic._ )**

There was a moment's pause as if the Servant was trying to find the right phrase to say. When she did next speak it was slow and hesitant. **(I wanted to ask...did you have any children?)** It was such a simple question, asked innocently enough, that sent a lightning bolt through Kirei's chest and stopped him halfway up a flight of stairs, as still as stone. He had not been expecting that. His eyes closed and his fingers twitched momentarily as he flashed back to a time he barely thought about anymore.

_He was reminded of the pale woman, so thin and sickly looking, smiling even as she plunged the knife into her chest. He remembered the tears that spilled from his face as she collapsed backward onto their bed, thick, red, streams of liquid staining her white dress a deep crimson. He remembered her words when she had looked towards him and said; "You see? That...that is proof, proof enough that you loved me." He recalled how, as her single golden eye closed, that he wanted nothing more than to reach out, grasp her beautiful neck and make her suffer. He remembered just how wrong she had been._

_The last memory he mustered up, was the sight of his own child, screaming for her father as he walked far, far away, without ever looking back. At that time too, his heart called out for only her painful tears, as he cruelly gave her up._

**(Master!)**  It was only the concerned calls of his Servant brought him out of that cold, dark place, and back into the warm glow of the church's stairwell. With slow and steady, yet deliberate steps, he began to walk upwards again, eventually reaching the top. As he walked down the upper hallway, his Servant called out again.  **(Master, are you okay? You stopped moving just then. Was it something I said?)**

He waved off her annoying questions. **(Do not worry about me, I was just remembering the last time I saw my daughter.)** He lied, omitting the few events he had flashed back towards, just now.  **(Caren. Her name was Caren and I haven't seen her in three years. After my wife died around that same time, I lost myself in grief and was unfit to raise a child. I gave her to my wife's parents, and I never went back. I doubt I ever will.)**

A soft sigh escaped the unseen lips of the invisible woman. **(I am so sorry you had to go through all that. You must miss them very much. I myself outlived my own children...It still doesn't feel real, you know? Even after what _they did..._ ) **A sharp burst of joy burnt through Kirei's heart before he snuffed it out. It was also getting quite vexing, the woman was prying into places he didn't want her too. At least she wouldn't be able to ask anymore, he decided, as he slowed to a stop outside the door that led into his father's office.

**(I do not want to talk about it anymore. Besides, we are here now.)**

* * *

Rapping sharply on the thick wooden door, Kirei did not wait for a reply before pushing it open and stepping into the room behind it. As always, his father's study was dimly lit by a small gas lamp on the nearby desk, with several piles of paper neatly lined up beside it. Currently, his father was working through those sheets, the sound of his pen scratching across the paper magnified by the silence surrounding them. In spite of Kirei having broken that silence with his entrance, Risei did not look up from his work, too absorbed in finishing for the day. But, he would have to wait, unfortunately, for the outcome of the first summoning of the Holy Grail War was far more important.

"Good evening, Father," he called out to the aging man, who set down the forms he was working on to look up. "As we predicted the ritual has been an almost universal success, apart from one small problem." He paused to let that sink in, watching as his father's mouth became a thin line, quite uncharacteristically for him. "While I have managed to summon the Servant Assassin that was promised, she claims to not be a Hassan, something I too am sure of."

It was, of course, only obvious that his father should know as soon as possible. Since the priest was the first line of contact between him and Tohsaka without raising too much suspicion, it would give the three to come up with a new strategy long before the war had even started. It was one of the reasons why Kirei had begun early, after all, a testament to Tohsaka's level of cunning. Even Kirei could appreciate that.

**(Why would I claim otherwise, Master? I'm being nothing if not honest after all.)**  Assassin told him, referring to his previous speech. Through the mental link, he could tell she was feeling a tiny bit offended.

Kirei ignored her, and she let out the mental equivalent of a huff. He found it amusing for the briefest of moments before he realized where he was.

In the meantime, Risei had straightened up in his chair, tapping a hand against his chin in thought. "I see," he grimaced. "What an unfortunate development, though I shouldn't be too surprised. Summoning an unforeseen Servant is something that happened before in the last Grail War. I only hope that this time things will work out much better. I shudder to think that we could see a repeat of that terrible outcome."

**(How _intriguing..._  Master, get him to tell you more.) **Assassin called out, a hint of curiosity making its way through. Kirei did, in fact, share the same sentiment and so obliged, as of the Third Holy Grail War, he knew very little.

Of what he did know, it was that his father did not like to talk about it much; with the few things the executor had been privy to being only basic information. For example, he was aware that over sixty years ago, during that war, a peculiar Servant had been summoned, turning against their Master to commit a series of gruesome murders that still haunted Fuyuki City to this day, especially troubling those residents that were old enough to remember the nightmarish incident.

Some of them even believed the recent murders were being caused by the spirit of that same one from back then. Nonetheless, though the Servant had finally been stopped during the rampage, Kirei still did not know how, or who had defeated it. Neither did he know the Servants identity or class. He also knew that because of those incidents, the Third war had ended without a single victor. Still, was this what his father feared would happen again?

So, he asked, not for his Servant but his own curiosity. "Are you talking about that rogue Servant who appeared in the last battle? The one who attacked innocents and not the other Servants, that one?" Perhaps this time when he asked, he would finally get an answer.

It was a bizarre thing, no doubt, that a 'Heroic Spirit' could be summoned that did not appear to be much of a 'hero' at all. In that case, Kirei wondered, could a random, indiscriminate killer still be a hero? Certainly, people like Vlad Tepes III or Alexander the Great were still lauded as heroes today, despite the numerous crimes against human life they had committed over their lifetimes. It all depended on people's point of view, he supposed. Although he did have to think. If the people surrounding him knew of his tormented nature, would they believe him as evil, or good? It was a question, maybe, that he did not want to know the answer too. The Servant question, however, was.

Today, it seemed luck was on his side. "Yes, that Servant was the cause of a lot of grief during the events sixty years ago," Risei revealed, shuddering in fear. "It happened because of those Einzbern mages attempting to summon an aberration of a Servant, Avenger, it was called if I remember correctly. Upon being summoned it turned against those very same Einzbern mages and went on a killing spree throughout the city. Men, women and children did not matter to it at all, and it was only through a combined effort between the Masters, was it eventually defeated. We paid a heavy price for that one since the fight between them destroyed the catalyst that would bring the Holy Grail forth.  _That_  is how the Third Holy Grail War ended in failure."

_Avenger?_  he considered.  _What a strange name for a class. I wonder what it can do?_

It was not one of the seven Servant classes Kirei had heard about. Through his studies with Tohsaka, he had made sure to diligently research each of the Servant classifications and not once had the 'Avenger' title been mentioned at all. Tohsaka himself had specified that only Saber, Archer, Lancer, Berserker, Caster, Rider and Assassin were the ones that could be chosen. That stood to reason then, that maybe because Avenger had been summoned so unnaturally, that it had all gone wrong. Then, his father had no reason to worry about something similar to that happening again, since surely, the Einzberns had learned their lesson by hiring an outsider to bring them the Grail. Even then, his own strange Servant was still a member of one of the standard classes and not too much of a variation from the norm.

**( _Avenger?_  I see though I can't say I've heard of that class before. It wasn't included in the knowledge about the War I got from the Holy Grail. I wonder why?)**

"There is no need to worry then," Kirei stated factually. "Since we have definitely summoned the right Servant and not such a strange one as Avenger, it should not be too detrimental to Tohsaka's plans I hope? She has already told me herself of her desire for only battle so there are no concerns there." That was at least what he could tell from her at that particular moment. Assassin seemed satisfied judging by the tone of her voice as she spoke once more.

**(You flatter me, Master. It humbles me to hear such kind words.)**

"Even then, I don't think Avenger could be summoned again. The Einzberns would not risk the same failure as last time, perhaps why they hired Kiritsugu Emiya. The only other family I could think of pulling off such a deed would be the Matou, though I doubt that."

Risei sagged in relief. "Ah, that is good news indeed. I didn't need to worry then if what you said is true. Yes, I too, don't believe that the Einzberns are willing to make such a mistake again, and in the case of the Matou family, I am already aware that they have chosen a relic. But as you mentioned your Servant, I was wondering where she was." The priest glanced around the study quickly. "She's not here now is she? I would like to meet her before I speak to Tokiomi."

Without needing any directions from Kirei, the young woman appeared almost instantaneously, in a flurry of golden sparkles which fleetingly lit up the dark room, before they vanished. Fully materialized, Assassin took a short look around the room, her blue eyes settling on the figure of Risei. Once more, she performed another bow, this time towards the priest. It was her third one this evening alone.

"Good evening, Father Risei was it?" the purple haired woman smiled gently. "It's a pleasure to meet the father of my Master. Having only known him for a short time, I look forward to learning more about him. I imagine there are plenty of wonderful childhood stories that we could discuss over tea sometime?" She let out a gentle laugh. "Forgive me I'm rambling, aren't I? I apologize for my rudeness, I'm sure you'd like to talk about much more important things. Especially about this Master you've teamed up alongside."

Risei nodded briefly. "Yes. As I am sure my son has told you, we have allied ourselves with a second Master, whose family we have been aligned with for generations. As he has now asked for our help in obtaining the Grail to reach Akasha, we agreed to use an Assassin to covertly spy on the other Masters. In order to fulfill this and work behind the scenes as befitting your talent," he raised an arm in her direction for a second. "We require you to pull off a convincing attempt at fighting his Servant, whose class is unknown. At the current moment, if all goes well, the King of Heroes, the strongest Servant, Gilgamesh is his identity. I hope these terms are acceptable to you."

It wasn't a question that really needed answering, Kirei knew well enough. He remembered that no long ago, just after he'd first mentioned Tohsaka to the woman, she'd gone off on a small tirade about people who had betrayed and turned traitor on her, something that seemingly, she held a strong dislike or even outright hatred for, centuries after her death. He did suppose that, of course, she'd been killed by someone she trusted, possibly even her own children, judging by the last few words she'd spoken outside in the end of her initial speech in the main hall, she'd outright begged him to not trust the man, and if loyalty and trust was something she was so attached to the idea of, there would be a great strive in herself to remain loyal, lest she became a hypocrite to her own heart. A simple deduction.

But Kirei had managed to work that out based on her words and body language alone. His father, not one as talented in recognizing such things, did not know, needing reassurance not from the mouth of his son, but that of the Servant.

"It would be an honour to fight the legendary Gilgamesh." Assassin beamed. "As you are aware, I only want to feel glory in battle and fighting such a man will grant me that. On the other hand..." she mulled. "My Presence Concealment skill is low, and I fear I would be spotted by the enemy straight away even as an Assassin. What was your plan to begin with? I may think of an idea if I knew a little more."

Risei agreed. "Of course, it would be no problem," he explained. "You see when we first chose the Assassin class, we were hoping for a certain legendary figure said to always be summoned by those who need it. A figure spoke of in Arabic lore, that took part in one other previous war, a hero that was able to control multiple bodies to scout or spy, and even-"

"Fake their own death?" The Assassin cut him off with a snap of her fingers. "How ingenious, certainly not something many would think of. Regrettably, I do not own any skill or Phantasm to do such a thing. Hmmm...if there was only some way to use the military knowledge I have. It doesn't really translate well to anything off the battlefield. I was never any good at that."

Risei offered her an uplifting smile. "Well if you think of anything at all," he coaxed gently. "We are always open to suggestions. I'm sure Tokiomi would be delighted to hear whatever you have to offer."

Assassin offered her own bright smile in return. "Thank you. I'm sorry I'm not able to help more. To be completely truthful, with everything that's been going on, I'm beginning to feel a little out of depth. I think it would be best if I was to think it over for a while. Have some time to brainstorm, you know?"

"Of course!" Risei agreed. "Take as much time as you want. We still have several more weeks for the other Masters to summon their Servants and for the War to truly begin. By then we will have conferred with Tokiomi, summoned Gilgamesh, and sprung into action. Any ideas that you have in the meantime, we are more than welcome to try out in three weeks time." Then he sat up, looking more intense than Kirei had ever seen him. "Oh! Of course! Please excuse me, I almost forgot. I must speak with him immediately. Do you mind?" he gestured to the woman who was apparently still deep in thought.

"Hmmm..." she absentmindedly muttered. Then, she realized what the priest had said, and visibly shook herself out of her deliberations. "Oh yes, I'm sorry, that was rude of me to not seem like I was listening, it's just that sometimes I get lost in my own head." she laughed. "You yourself wouldn't mind if I left do you? I feel as though I would be butting into something private even if it is about me."

Kirei's father turned and sent him a silent look as if to say, 'your choice.' While getting Assassin to meet Tohsaka now was more efficient, there was almost certainly secret things he would want to tell them without there being a stranger in the room he couldn't see. Having them meet another day in person, would make them more comfortable around each other. In any case, it did not bother Kirei if they liked or disliked one another. It was simply a matter of choosing the logical option. With a wave, she was dismissed.

"Thank you," she told them, evaporating into tiny flickering specks of gold. "If you need me, give me a call."

The room remained silent for a moment after she'd gone, save for the creaking of Risei's chair as he stood up to rest a hand on his son's shoulder. "Well," the man broke the silence. "Let us inform Tokiomi immediately." Kirei followed him over to the large wooden machine tucked away in the corner.

The hand of his father that lay upon him was warm and loving, yet he felt no comfort in it. The same as it always had been.

* * *

Despite its close proximity to Fuyuki City, the church itself was lucky enough to be tucked away atop a small hill surrounding a small wooded area that was famous for its abundance of many wild animals in stark contrast to the deeper forest that was rumored to be haunted on the outskirts of town. Thanks to that, and the short distance between it and the actual gathering of buildings that made up the way into the city, on certain clear nights, people could glance up at the sky and see the myriad galaxy of stars that spiraled their way across the universe. To those who enjoyed and appreciated nature, it was often a hobby to climb up the hill and stargaze alongside the forest animals.

Assassin was one of those people who could appreciate the natural beauty of the world. Often, long, long ago, she looked up into the distant sky, when things had been so much simpler, and hardly anyone yet understood, wondering just what fascinating things she would see, if she could only reach up and touch them.

She'd believed at one point that the celestial bodies that twinkled merrily away without disruption were the souls of her ancestors watching and guiding her to victory in battle. Of course, because of her knowledge of the advancements to astrology in this time, all thanks to the Holy Grail, she now knew that they weren't really, just mere balls of gas that held no life in them at all. Still, it was comforting just lay back and watch them, a feat she was currently doing while waiting for her Master, in the small courtyard that lay between the living quarters and the main chapel.

Her Master seemed an enigma at the moment, a blunt man who cared little for showing any sort of emotion, even towards his much more open father. Even when she'd tried to make small talk, marking the similarities between their lives with her darling Tama and his daughter, Caren, he remained closed off and had dismissed the conversation immediately. She was at a bit of a loss if she was being honest, for once, as she'd never met anyone quite like him before. Everyone she'd known back during the endless wars that had almost torn apart her beloved Japan, had their own strange quirks, from a certain concubine's pyromania and her monkey of a husband. Not one of them had ever been as stoic and as caged up as Kirei Kotomine.

Even though he acted that way, the woman still felt abnormally guilty. No doubt that it was for the simple reason that she had made a small white lie. It wasn't really a big lie and she didn't really _mean_  to per se, but it had just come blurting out at the most inopportune time. As soon as he'd mention that he held no dream for the Grail, she'd randomly spouted out a dishonest message in the hopes that he wouldn't be upset if she did want the Grail after all.

Unfortunately, it seemed she'd now have to stick to pretending that she had no goals to achieve other than battling powerful Servants, especially with the expectations Risei and that Tohsaka man would be holding her to. Besides, she could probably wait, it wasn't too long and something might come up in the future that changed all that. She'd spent her whole life waiting, even after she'd gone into hiding both those times, where she'd ended up outliving anyone she'd ever known, including her own family, a bitter sting she still felt. A few more days or weeks couldn't hurt.

_Well, whatever..._ she contemplated.  _What's done is done. I can't change that._

With a mental sigh of relief that her chaotic thoughts were finally resolved, she turned her attention back to the stars. They had a certain calming charm to them and it was at times like this when she felt her most creative.

**"Here I see the stars,**

**Shining brightly in the sky.**

**All that comes to me**

**Is their beautiful glow**

**That can light up the night sky**

**And bring joy to all who see."**

"You must have been quite the poet." the voice of her Master appeared suddenly. Of course, she'd actually known that he'd been watching her for the last five minutes or so, but she'd been too engrossed in her stargazing that she hadn't bothered to speak to him. "Did you write a lot of them in your lifetime?" he questioned. He was quite right, she knew, as it was one of the more famous things she'd been remembered for. In fact, it was one of the only things she liked about her existence that still followed through into the memories of future generations. Everything else about herself? Well, if only her more notorious acts could be swept under the rug, she'd be much happier. Still, whatever had happened was her own fault. Probably.

"Yes, I was as a matter of fact," she finally answered. "That one I composed just then, was in a style used in old Japanese literature, a  ** _waka._**  More specifically, it was a  _ **Bussokuseki-kahi.**_  It fell out most use in the Heian period, long before I was born, and I picked it up, after finding it had the most creative freedom. It was a hobby of mine to compose a new poem every time I won a battle or made a successful move against the enemy. I became quite famous for them too! You'd definitely find them in a book somewhere!" she winked. "And thanks to the Holy Grail, I've learned that using it in other languages is much easier, as you saw by me speaking English just then."

Her Master shrugged and took up a seat on the bench next to her. "I'm not one for the arts," he said. "I just came here to tell you about Tohsaka. We are meeting him tomorrow morning, so make sure you are ready. But," he told her, turning his gaze to the stars as well. "Call me curious, I was wondering what you were doing." Assassin smiled.

_Ah,_  she thought,  _finally he's opening up._

"I was just looking at the sky. No matter how long time has passed, the stars still remain the same. Even in this peaceful world without war." Beside her, Kirei chuckled, and she turned to him, wide-eyed and bushy-tailed. That was the first time he'd done that all night. "Oh, do you disagree Master?" It was a curious thing, to think that a person who lived in such a peaceful world, could disagree with her.

"There is always war, even now." he pointed out. "Despite what you may think, not much has changed ever. Human nature is still human nature. It hasn't been long since the worst wars in the history of the human race came to pass. There are still people alive who remember those horrors today. Surely you knew as much?" Sure, of course, she'd known, she had at least some knowledge of every war in human history. Yet, she could not find herself agreeing with him.

"It's different," she finally said. "Back then, the wars was every day, without end for years upon years. There was no such thing as equality for the people, or democracy. Even the most menial work was dangerous for the common man. And the diseases," she scrunched up her nose in disgust. "The diseases." Turning she faced the churchman and pointed to one of her many scars. "Do you know what this is from?" When he shook his head in the negative, she continued. "Of course you wouldn't. It comes from a disease that had no cure, that today is called smallpox. And where is that now?"

"Gone," Kirei answered. "It was eradicated years ago from people all around the world. I suppose that in that particular way, you could be right about some things. But on others? Well..." he trailed off, leaving the unanswered question hanging beneath them. This time, Assassin caught the hint that he did not want to speak about it anymore.

She changed tactics. "So," she asked. "If you don't want the Holy Grail and you're working for someone else, is there really nothing in this War for you? I mean, there has to be a reason the Grail chose you right? Like I wanted to see glory in battle. Don't you want anything like that?"

Her Master contemplated. "Well..." he eventually said. "I cannot say that I truly do. Throughout my life, I have never really wanted anything or had any goals of my own. That is why I am looking for my purpose. Surely, I must have been born for a reason. I want to figure that out."

"A purpose huh?" Assassin wondered. "A purpose to live for..."

"Yes. There is a man who will fight in this war, who is much like me. If I search and pursue this man and find the purpose he fights for, I may find my own."

Assassin felt herself smile. "I had a purpose in life. To fight for my lord so that they could see the rise of a new dawn each day. I fought so that that purpose could be fulfilled. Without it, there was no point in anything, especially fighting. Everyone in a war has some purpose they are fighting for, otherwise, why would they fight at all?" she questioned. "If you truly are looking for a purpose in life, then the best I can do is help you."

The man didn't speak, instead, his eyes that she could see fully now, that were so empty and aimless, looked into her own. "Thank you," he eventually spoke after breaking his gaze away and standing up from the bunch. "But it is getting late now and I must sleep. We can discuss this another day when we have more free time. As of now, I wish for you to guard the outside, and make sure nothing... unexpected happens." Then, without waiting for an answer, he walked back inside.

When he was gone, Assassin turned back to the sky. She made sure that this time, she didn't let her mind wander too far. With the war coming up and all, she'd better show Kirei that she was worth trusting. In that case, she might be able to help, at least just a little and help the man finding what he had been bereft of his entire life. Maybe as a way to redeem herself for the children she'd hardly raised.

* * *

_He could not tell where he was._

_He did not know who he was._

_He did not know when he was._

_All he knew, at the very moment he became aware, he was someplace else, someplace unfamiliar. Despite the fact that he could not remember a single thing, the room he was standing in, with its tall wooden beams stretching upwards towards the equally wooden ceiling, with its open flamed brazers that cast a flickering, yet warm glow across the are, was still alien to his eyes. Equally mysterious were the five young men standing to the side of each of the wooden beams, each clad in a crimson red thing that he somehow knew was called a yutaka. All five of them were not even glancing his way, preferring to stare with a fixed gaze directly at the opposite one to themselves. He could tell, in spite of that, they were alert and waiting, considering their rigidly straight posture and the sheathed blades they gripped hard at their sides._

_But they were not the only ones in the room, apart from him._

_Directly in front, sat in what was perhaps the only seat in the room, was a figure half shrouded in a thick shadow that covered the top part of their body, shielding the face and the gender of the person. The only things he could make out were the pair of gold-plated boots and black trousers the mysterious shadow was wearing. Whoever they were, they were certainly important, being surrounded by so many stern-faced guards and yet lounging on the wooden throne lackadaisy. Abruptly, a sharp cough came from the lounging figure and he found his body straightening up without his control, like a puppet on strings._

_"Well, if it would please you, speak up my friend!" a voice, too androgynous to tell the gender, came from the mysterious shadow. "Alas, I cannot allow you to waste my time, there are places to be, armies to crush, and you know that don't you, kumquat head?" There was a bark of laughter and the voice continued its spiel. "Yet, I know why you are here, because you have asked this question many times, and many times I have given you the same answer. Why should this time matter? Why, why, why do you insist on asking inane questions when you know the outcome? Help me understand…friend."_

_Again, he could not move or speak his own words. Instead from his lips, poured an unknown voice, a young woman's voice. How could that be, for was he not a man? How was it possible? But the alien voice that crept from his mouth spoke and he could do nothing about it._

_"Well my lord," it called to the shadows reverently. "It has been many years, decades even since I first worked for you, I have been by your side in battle, always, watching and protecting you. I was there when you were blessed with the birth of your children, but you have not given me what you promised. Please, do not think me rude, but I only ask for the favour you gave to me all those years ago in Kyoto."_

_The shadow slammed a gloved fist into their throne with the force of sheer anger. "How can you say that to me fool, knowing I have given you all I can!? I have given you much, more so than anyone of my loyal retainers, even though we were once on opposing sides. The lands of Shiga and Tanba, with all that is in them, are yours. The castle that stands in Kyoto, Kameyama is yours to command! And yet, you ask for more, more than I can ever give you! Just what is it you want you….you…you fool with a forehead like the shape of a kumquat!"_

_"Do you not remember, my lord?" his voice, still calm, still controlled, divulged. "Back then, you once promised me any favour I could think of, and for years now, I have been deliberating just what I could ask you for. You have fought for so long and have had so many successful campaigns, so many that you are now closing to unifying this country under your rule. My request to you is as follows; let me rule beside you as equals, not as a retainer and a general, but side by side. Together we could help this wonderful realm into a new era, backed up by the might of the western world. I think that together, we can do much more, so I ask you this time my lord, what do you say?"_

_"Is that so?"_

_It was the only thing the shadow said before slinking out of sight. A clear sign of dismissal, and a refusal of what he had offered. Clearly today, the voice that came from himself would not be getting what it wanted. "I see..." it sighed regretfully. "The same answer as always is it? Every time I ask has been no different, yet I have never given up. I realized now I should have done it a long time ago because you will never change." His viewpoint changed to the tiled floor as he gave an involuntary bow. "I am sorry that I ever asked in the first place, my lord."_

_There was no response and his vision began to blur before fading away completely._

Kirei Kotomine woke up quite suddenly. He did not fling himself from his covers but merely turned to the side, facing towards his beside desk that held a photo frame featuring a beautiful white-haired woman smiling gently at the camera. She was holding a large, swaddled bundle in her hands. The man paid it no mind, thinking instead towards what had just happened.

_What was that?_ he thought. _Why would I dream of such a thing? It was almost as if I were watching someone else's life...Of course!_

During his studies on the Holy Grail War, he'd come to know that it was possible for both a Servant and a Master to see into each other's lives at some point, usually in the form of short dreams, although it was limited to only the most impactful scenes in their lives. While he hadn't entirely been convinced that such a thing could happen, it appeared he had been proven wrong. He'd thought it too outlandish back then, too strange. Apparently, it wasn't.

_Still,_ he spoke mentally. _Why did I dream that particular scene? Was it something Assassin was remembering now?_

Too tired to question himself anymore, he took one last, longing, look at the picture and rolled back over to his original position. It was a new day tomorrow and the meeting with Tohsaka was quite early. _A good night's sleep without any distractions is most ideal,_ he thought, before he closed his eyes to the world.

He was asleep within minutes and this time, he did not dream of anything.

Certainly not of wife's last few moments.

* * *

**_Statistics_ **

_Class_ _: Assassin_

_Master : Kirei Kotomine_

_Identity : N/A_

Titles: _N/A_

_Sex : Female_

_Alignment : N/A_

_Origin : Japan (16th Century)_

**_Basic Stats:_ **

_Noble Phantasm s: A_

_Strength : B_

_Mana : E_

_Endurance : B_

_Agility : B_

_Luck :_  _D_

**_Class Skills:_ **

_Presence Concealment: D-_

**_Personal Skills:_ **

_Military Tactics: C_

_Clairvoyance: C_

**_Noble Phantasms:_ **

_N/A: A (_ _Anti-Army)_

__


End file.
